Love Knows No Limits
by ohgodbomer
Summary: A corner at the beach, a plastic ring, broken promises... or maybe not so broken... Just an Ezria one-shot when they were little kids.


_**Love Knows No Limits **_

_1st of August, 2000_

The little seven year old sat alone on a rock at a reserved corner on the beach. She looked up to see all the other girls of her age playing with each other. Instead of getting up and going to play with them she sighed and returned her attention back to her book. She read out loud for herself putting so much passion in it you could feel the small, and full of pictures, book as if it was a teenager reading one of the big classics or a good poem. Aria had arrived a few days earlier. Her parents had decided to buy a house at The Hamptons which she wasn't very thrilled about. She had always been very shy about everything. Not that she had friends back in New York anyway but her parents were pushing her to go the beach and socialize. She knew it wasn't happening. Instead she grabbed a book and hid it behind her towel and then walked down to beach hiding were her parents couldn't see her.

They were too busy taking care of the moving and her three year old brother to check on her anyway. It was sad, but she had always taken care of herself. Her parents worked most of the time and when they had spare time they were with Mike, her brother. She had learned to be alone and for her age she was very mature and bright. She always tried not to give any problems, always silent and obeying her parents even when she didn't like completely the idea like being in the beach alone. She preferred spending all the day in her room in the city not having to watch pretty girls playing and having fun. That was another point, Aria had all but trust in herself. Her parents were never there to praise her when she did something good or to tell her how beautiful her drawings were like normal caring parents did. She never knew if what she did was good enough. What she also didn't know was that thanks to her parents she was going to meet someone that was going to be there for her. Or at least for some time.

Not too far away, the ten year old Ezra discussed with her mother once again. He didn't want to go to the beach. He didn't want to do anything, he didn't want to meet anyone, he wanted to be alone. After his mum insisted for some minutes he finally changed into his swimsuit. She kept saying to him he was going to have lots of fun that summer as she put sun-cream on him. He didn't believe a word she was saying, it was his summer, his, and if she was going to force him go to the beach everyday there was going to be nothing fun about it. He grabbed his towel and stormed out of the house just if it meant not hearing his mother talking. A new family had moved next to him but he handout seen anyone near his age yet. He sighed, that meant another boring dinner with the neighbors as his mum was probably going to introduce herself as soon as they were settled down. It was in her veins wanting to be friends with everybody, something that wasn't in Ezra's.

He walked across the street checking twice that there were no cars coming and then crossed and went down the stairs to the sea. He looked around, in one side were the kids of his age playing next to the sea and the girls were watching all the teenagers take a swim. He noticed a girl that looked a few years younger than him sitting at one corner with a book in her hands. 'She's pretty' he thought. He suddenly had the urge to walk to where she was and get to know her. So he did. He stood in front of her looking down and when she noticed the pair of feet in front of her she looked up, meeting the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He kept staring at her without even noticing and the little girl couldn't help but blush wondering if there was anything wrong in her face or worst, if he was there to pick on her. When Ezra noticed he had been staring he blushed too and without wasting anytime he stretched his hand out for her to shake it.

"Im Ezra" he said when she finally shook his hand smiling.

"Aria" said the little girl.

Ezra spread his towel next to her and sat down . He didn't know what had come to him to come and talk to her but he couldn't care less about age or how other guys his age would laugh at him. They did one way or another. "You read very good. How old are you?" he asked.

"Thanks, I like reading" she said. "and I'm seven"

"You look older and you are very smart" he said. "Can i read for you?" he asked shyly. She nodded and handed him the book. Apart from her teacher in class no one ever had read for her, not even her parents. She was happy and nervous and couldn't help but smile when Ezra started to read. His voice soft and slow, Aria closed her eyes enjoying the calmness. Ezra watched her carefully as he read for her. He had never liked reading out loud but with her it was different. Her features were perfect and her eyes had Ezra mesmerized. When he finished reading a whole chapter Aria opened her eyes and took the book from him.

"Your voice is very nice" she said looking down. He nodded blushing. After a few second of being in silence Ezra got up and talked.

"Would you like to come inside the water with me?" he asked. Aria nodded happily and stood up as they started walking towards the sea. When they were half way there Ezra got hold of her hand and smiled when she didn't pull back. They spent the whole morning playing around and when it was time for lunch the got their things and he walked her home. When Aria told him she was the one that had moved next to him, suddenly he couldn't wait for his mum to go and introduce herself.

That night he had told her mum all about Aria and she had promised next morning she would go and say hi. Aria had told the same to her parents but as always they were too busy to even listen to her. All she could do was walk up to her empty bedroom and lay in her bed. She though about Ezra, it was the first time someone actually walked up to her to be friends and it felt good. A few meters away from her room Ezra sat down on the floor of his room staring out the window, for once believing his summer could change, that maybe it wasn't going to be that bad.

The next morning Aria woke up to her little brother crying. Her dad was on the phone talking loudly and her mum was already with mike. She got dressed up in her swimsuit and had some breakfast. She got her book once she was finished and decided to go out to her porch to read.

Ezra got up and got ready as soon as possibly so he could go and call Aria. As he rushed out of his house he saw her sitting down on her porch. Not wanting to interrupt her reading he sat down and watched her. When she noticed someone was staring at her she looked up their eyes meeting once again. She blushed when he gave her a smile and continued reading sneaking a few glances at him. After a few minutes he got up and walked toward her.

"Good morning Aria" he said. She closed her book leaving it aside and looked up to him.

"Morning Ezra" she greeted back. The next thing he did was grab her towel and offer her his hand to grab. She happily took it and they both played all day on the beach needing no more company than each other. That happened each day, he sat down staring at her for some minutes and then they both headed to the beach. Their parents had become good friends too and were always planning thing for them to do. For the first time in her life, she felt loved.

They were having one of the best summers and they didn't want it to end but that day finally came. Most of the kids were already gone and Aria and Ezra laid in one towel together just watching the waves of the sea crashing against the shore. "Hey princess" said Ezra making her look up. He had started to call her that a few weeks ago. "im gonna miss you" he said.

"Why do you call me princess?" she asked him. "Only my dad calls me that when he is not to busy and im far from being a princess. They are beautiful" she said.

"You are beautiful" he told her smiling when he saw her blush. He loved when she did. "Be my princess, marry me" he said to which the little girl laughed.

"Dont be stupid" she said punching his arm slightly "We cant get married we are too young" she said laughing again.

"Hey dont laugh" he said smiling. "Take that as a promise then, that I will marry you one day." he said. She just nodded and laughed again. When it was starting to get dark they walked back hand in hand. Both of her parents were sitting down in Aria's porch stairs.

"We're getting married" they said at the same time. Their parents laughed and smiled finally seeing their kids happy. Aria run to her room getting two plastic toys she used to play with, one blue and the other one pink. When she came down she handed on two Ezra and he smiled. Even though the rings were too big for them they were happy. Ezra's mum got up saying she had and idea and when she came back she put both of the rings in a piece of cord and tied it to their necks as if it was a necklace. When it was time to leave the next morning Aria was reading agin in her porch. Ezra walked to her and when she stood up he gave her a hug not wanting to let her go. Wether they wanted to be friends or they had ended closer than they expected. He gave her a kiss on the check before heading into his car and driving away. Aria was left speechless and lost as she brought her hand up to where he had kissed her. She never expected to think this when she arrived that first of August but she couldn't wait to come back next summer. She couldn't wait to be with him again. She looked at her plastic ring hanging from her neck, definitely the best summer of her life.

The year passed slowly for both of them but after all the waiting the next summer arrived. They became inseparable, always with each other and waling around the beach hand in hand. Both of them still carried the ring a year later and even though he was a year older too Ezra still said he was going to marry her. Aria always laughed. Although she was just going to turn nine in a few months hearing Ezra talk so seriously made her chuckle. They spent the days down at the beach eating ice cream and talking. One of those afternoons they were laying on the beach after lunch talking.

"What we have is never going to change" said Ezra. "I dont care about the age, one day t wont matter to anyone, when we're older, I promise. You are too important. No one ever made me so happy, no ever stopped to play with me before or liked the same things as me. You are special." he said.

"Ezra dont make promises you cant keep" said the little girl sounding as if she was a few years older than she really was. And after old she had been right. As the years passed by Ezra started to play more with the boys of his age and flirt with the girls at the beach. Aria was sad but she kind off expected it to happen. She was probably just a poor helpless little girl for him. And the truth was that all good things must come to and end.

She watched him in the beach everyday from her corner and she couldn't deny to herself that she missed him. Ezra did sit down every morning in his porch to watch Aria read but nothing more, after a few minutes of being there he would stand up and walked away.

Until one summer, when she was thirteen and he was sixteen, the Montgomery's sold the house. Aria was heart broken as the day arrived and her parents packed the last few things into the car. The morning when Ezra came out, Aria looked at him, almost pleading him silently to come next to her, to hug her and kiss her check like he always used to do. Instead he gave her a sad smile and walked away leaving behind the tears rolling down Aria's face.

The next morning when he woke up and stepped outside there was no Aria reading a few meters away. She was gone for good and he didn't even say goodbye. He run a hand though his hair cursing himself for being so stupid. He got up and sat down on her porch where she used to read and for the first time in years he cried. At sixteen years old he knew he had just let the love of his life slip away.

The rest for the summer he didn't go out, he wrote in his journal everything he had felt since the first day he saw her, every little detail about her as if they were going to disappear from his mind. Now eight years later he was walking through the door of what it could be the most important building of his life. He was going up to publish his book. His book about the little girl he met at the beach once. When the door of the elevator opened on the thirteenth floor he crashed into someone. "Sorry" he said quickly. When she looked up, and their eyes met once again, it was as if they were both back at the beach. Ezra felt a pang of sadness and hurt of leaving behind all those last years.

"Ezra" she finally whispered.

"Aria" he said completely shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here when im not in college" she said. "you?" He showed her his book holding it up. "Love know no limits" she read. "What is its about?" she asked.

"The love of my life" he said. Aria smiled but feeling crashed. She somehow wished that promise he made a long time ago came true. For god's sake the hadn't been a day in this eight years she hadn't though about him. Now she know it wasn't happening.

"Well I would love to read about the women who finally caught your heart." she said smiling sadly. Ezra hesitated before answering.

"Its about us" he whispered.

"About us?" she asked shocked.

"About that beautiful seven year old girl I met once reading at the beach who I fell madly in love with." he said. "Its seems I couldn't get her out of my head.

Five months later, Ezra's book had been published and was a great success. As to Aria and Ezra, they were now living together. Ezra was now sitting down on the sofa with Aria's legs over his lap. He was quiet thinking about his things as she finished reading his book once again. "The ending is too perfect" she said closing the book and leaving it on the table.

Ezra that had been in his thought for a while now said "Our ending can be good too" With this he moved dropping himself in one knee in front of her that had already tears on her eyes. "I made a promise when I was nine years old, and the biggest mistake when I was sixteen by letting you go. I don't want to make any more mistakes, I cant live with out you Aria, and I told you I keep my promises even if they were made when I was a kid. So Aria montgomery will you marry me?" he said pulling out beautiful cut diamond ring. He smiled when she nodded and kissed him passionately as he slipped the ring into her finger. The he reached for her neck getting the plastic ring they had both kept from the first summer they met and put it on. For them, love knows no limits...

**A/N: I wanted to take a break before starting writing One and Only again, if you haven't read it check it out,, and this is what I came with. So I hoped you enjoyed :)**

**Twitter: Ohgodbomer **


End file.
